Tissues
Tissues, labeled The Allergic Reaction, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He is placed on Team Bright Lights. "Sorry, it'z moiy condiSHAWN" - Tissues, when he sneezes on someone sometimes Personality Tissues is a very debilitated ill character. He apparently became infected with a disease, self-known by Tissues as a "condiShAWn". Due to this condition, he cannot control his sneezing, and is constantly feeble. These sneezes are powerful enough to launch him into the air, and even travel several feet. Disregarding his sickness, Tissues appears to be a considerate and kind player, but quite sluggish, veracious, and slightly apathetic. Coverage In Breaking The Ice, Tissues first appeared amongst the Season 2 newbies, who have fallen out of the aeroplane. During some socializing, Tissues constant sickening conditions are made clear when he sneezes on Trophy. Before the first challenge begins, Tissues also displays a tendency to take things literally, as after a pun by Trophy about his middle name being "horseplay", Tissues gullibly believes this is true, and even calls him this during the challenge, as he attempts to form an alliance with Trophy, but fails horribly. After the challenge, Tissues is placed evenly on The Bright Lights. When the next challenge is revealed as dodge-ball, Tissues displays his displeasure with reference to his worsening condition, before sneezing yet again, this time on Soap. Tissues did not participate as much as others in the competition, not seen to throw as single ball on screen. His team ended up losing, and were put up for elimination. In Marsh on Mars, he was seen at elimination, sitting on a bench with the others, he didn't look particularly worried when it was declared he was in the bottom three, but was annoyed when MePhone4 called him disgusting. It is soon revealed he had 700 votes, leading to him getting eliminated. He was shocked when realizing lots of people voted for him. He was confused once MePhone4 mentioned the Rejection Portal. MePhone4 angrily commands him to go inside it. He then reminds them about his condition, then he quickly sneezes, landing him inside the portal. He hasn't been seen since his elimination. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Tissues appears on MePhone4's MeLife recovery app. In Everything's A-OJ, Tissues sneezes on MePhone4, causing him to get the condiShAWn. He is then put through the Rejection Portal where he came in Hotel OJ. He then sneezes on Apple. Official Site Bio "Something is terribly wrong with Tissues. Right from the start, Tissues has been severely ill with his condiShAWn, causing him to rapidly sneeze uncontrollably. This has lead him to be sadly neglected from the rest of the cast." Trivia *Tissues is the third character to be a shade of green, the other two being Pickle and Test Tube. **He also happens to be the only contestant to be a shade of blue. *Tissues is the only character to have a lisp, as his "S"s turn to "th"s. *In Tissues' site bio, "condition" is specifically spelt "condiShAWn", referencing his way of saying it. *Tissues is the only new contestant to be voiced by Taylor. *Tissues is the only character to display an illness, excluding OJ feeling sick when he has no orange juice. *Tissues is a Tissue Box, which coincidentally is thought to be his alternative name *Tissues is the first contestant and also the first male to ever be eliminated in season 2. *Some people found out that he was eliminated before the actual episode due to a glitch on the website. *As stated in the Inanimate Insanity Secrets video,Tissues is actually based off of someone Adam and Taylor knew. However, they did not give out the name of whom. *Tissues is the lowest ranking contestant in Inanimate Insanity history, due to Paper rejoining later in Season 1, and competing in 8 episodes, in comparison to Tissues' 2 episodes. *Tissues mispronounces some words, "guys" as "gwuys", and "condition" as "condyshawn", due to his infection. *He makes a cameo in Object Havoc: Episode 1. * Tissues sneezed on MePhone4 in Episode 7, and MePhone4 apparently got very sick as a result the following episode this shows that your condiShAwn is contagious. Gallery TissuesSittingIdle.png Tissues.png Tissues Banner.png Tissue Box.jpg Easter Egg 5.3.JPG|Tissues's cameo on the MeLife Recovery Center. maxresdefault.jpg TissuesAppleBottom2.jpg|Tissues and Apple in the bottom 2. TissuesCloseUp.PNG|Close up of Tissues' face TissuesBody.png|Tissue's Body TissuesPortal.png TissuesFinalSneeze.png TissuesFinalSneeze.png|Tissues about to sneeze! 5 Eliminated.png|Tissues in the hotel Punch!.png|Punch! Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Category:Team Bright Lights Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2